Dear Latias,
by T1203
Summary: Pokémon parody of "The Shooting" aka "Dear Sister," performed by Saturday Night Live. Disclaimer: I do not own the meme MMM WHATCHA SAY, or the scene. Rated T for killing and multiple gunshots.


**Ok ok. Before you say anything, I do not own the original song/ idea for this ok? This was just something I had to do after seeing "The Shooting" performed by Saturday Night Live. I just couldn't help myself. Just in case of a lawsuit or something,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, The Shooting aka Dear Sister, or Saturday Night Live, or Mmm Whatcha Say.**

**Happy people who own it?  
Anyway this is a parody of the mentioned above. It is also in a play format. I couldn't really find a way to word it.**

* * *

(Scene opens up with Latios on a couch writing a letter to Latias. Darkrai walks in)

Darkrai: Hey man. Whatcha doing?

Latios: Nothing, just a, writing a letter to my sister.

Darkrai: Cool.

Latios: It's pretty crazy, I uh, I haven't seen her in years. It's, uh, it's weird because-

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well,_

_Well course you did._

Latios raises hand/claw covered in blood.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that it's all for the best,_

_Because it is,_

Darkrai looks down on Latios and slowly nods while holding a gun.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that it isn't what we need,_

_You decided this,_

Latios falls to the floor with a look of shock on his face.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_What did she say?_

_*something that I can't understand lingers here*_

Darkrai drops the gun and puts his hands to his head.

Darkrai: *heavy breathing*

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well,_

_Well of course you did,_

Latios on the floor is holding the gun that Darkrai dropped, up to Darkrai.

Darkrai looks at his bloody hands as his vision unfocuses.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that its all for the best,_

_Of course it is,_

Darkrai slowly falls to the floor next to Latios.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that it isn't what we need,_

_You decided this,_

Latios drops the gun as he and Darkrai appear to die.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_What did she say?_

_*something I can't understand lingers here*_

*Arceus walks in*

Arceus: Guys I just thought of the funniest thing-

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well,_

_Well of course you did,_

Darkrai is holding the gun up.

Arceus slowly looks down to the bullet hole in his chest.

Darkrai slowly smiles.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that it's all for the best,_

_Of course it is,_

Arceus slowly falls to his knees and on the floor as he dies.

Darkrai falls back and dies again.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that is isn't what we need,_

_You decided this,_

A close up shot at Arceus eye as he dies.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_What did she say?_

_*something I can't understand lingers here*_

Latias flys into the room and drops her bag.

She then flies over to Latios's letter on the coffee table.

_Dear sister,_

_By the time you read this-_

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well,_

_Well of course you did,_

Latias turns around to see Arceus holding to gun up.

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant-_

*Gunshot*

Latias spins around again to see Darkrai with the gun.

_Mmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm-_

*Gunshot*

Latias spins around AGAIN to see Latios with the gun.

_Mmm-_

*Gunshot*

_Mmm-_

*Gunshot*

**Ok I think you get the picture.**

*Sirens in the distance*

Uxie and Mew float in, in their LSF Police Uniforms.

Uxie: *whistles* We got ourselves a bloodbath.

Mew, holding up letter: Hey Sarge, listen to this:

_Dear Sister:_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. Here is how I think its going to happen. Darkrai will shoot me, then I'll shoot Darkrai, then Arceus will enter and get shot by Darkrai. Then you'll come in and get shot by Eric, Dave and I multiple times._

_Love, your brother Latios._

Mew: *chuckles*

_PS: Then 2 LSF cops will come in, read this letter and then shoot themselves._

Mew: That is the most ridiculous thing you-

*Gunshot*

_Mmm whatcha-_

*Gunshot*

Uxie and Mew shoot each other twice while Mmm whatcha say begins to play everytime they shoot.

As they fall to the ground, dead, Mmm whatcha say plays one last time.

*Applause as the curtain in the Hall of Origins draws*

* * *

Entei in audience: That was a wonderful play!

Shaymin: No, that was all real.

*Everyone but Shaymin and those killed gasps*

T1203: Anyway, I hope you liked it. This was 4 pages long because it was typed into one big column. LOL. Anyway, if you didn't understand some parts, look up Dear Sister on Youtube. BTW I am working on a redo of PokeWar III: Core of Darkness. It is going through a severe plot change. Don't worry though. On the Run Chap 4 is still going to come out. T1 out. **REMINDER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!**


End file.
